


Can You Feel the Love Tonight

by boxbubble



Series: Loudly Implied Cannibalism - A Crack Vid Series [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Embedded Video, Fanvids, I don't know, M/M, Relationship involving a stag?, This is a crack vid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxbubble/pseuds/boxbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caaaan Yooou Feeeel the Loooove Tonight.</p>
<p>Can you Will. Can. You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel the Love Tonight

Tumblr Link For Video: [Here](http://idontcareeverythingisrainbows.tumblr.com/post/55024405199/caaaan-yooou-feeeel-the-loooove-tonight-can-you)

**Author's Note:**

> Ruining childhood memories for entertainment. I hate myself.


End file.
